


The genius strike

by Kaantt



Series: Anthem for the children [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Best Friends, Drunkenness, dumbass
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: Léodagan et Calogrenant sont cons et se percent les oreilles.
Series: Anthem for the children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The genius strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/gifts).



> Inspirée par le headcanon de @yvain sur l'origine de l'oreille percée de Calogrenant.

Léodagan et Calogrenant étaient assis à même le sol dans le salon du premier. Goustan, son père, était absent pour la semaine. Les deux ados en avaient profité pour faire un truc tous les deux. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et les deux garçons étaient déjà bien alcoolisés. Calogrenant avait posé sa tête sur le bord du canapé en cuir tandis que Léodagan sirotait lentement un Negroni. Les bouteilles de gin, campari et martini ayant servi à leur confectionner ce cocktail étaient vides depuis longtemps et le jeune homme avait entre ses mains le dernier verre. Il le termina rapidement et posa son verre vide sur la table en écrasant au passage deux-trois chips qui traînaient. Il attrapa au hasard une nouvelle bouteille et entreprit de retirer son bouchon. Ses mains avaient perdu leur agilité et il galérait à l'ouvrir. Il tira dessus pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de comprendre qu'il fallait juste tourner le bouchon pour ouvrir la bouteille. Une fois le liquide accessible il balança le bouchon vers la poubelle qu'ils avaient mise près de la table mais la manqua d'un bon mètre. La table basse était recouverte de paquets de chips entamés, de morceaux de saucisson, de tâches et de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre. L'un des deux garçons avisa son verre. Ça faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'il était vide. Il leva mollement le doigt pour faire signe à l'autre de le resservir.

  
-J'te sers quoi?

  
En voulant montrer les différents alcools il balaya maladroitement la table du bras, faisant tomber au passage trois bouteilles de bière au sol.

  
-Euh... Je sais plus... T'as quoi dans la main?

-Attends...

Léodagan tourna la bouteille dans sa main. Il tenta de distinguer l'inscription en lettres capitales blanches sur l'autocollant bleu vif qui l'entourait. Son regard était tout embué. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les lettres.

-Alors?

-Je vois pas ce que c'est... Attends Calo. Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en but une grosse gorgée. Trop grosse peut-être. Malgré son état d'ébriété assez avancé et la relative insensibilité en résultant, le liquide lui brûla le fond de la gorge. Il grimaça vaguement et affirma :

-Vodka

-Ok, alors vodka.

-Coupée?

-Elle est à combien?

-Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi?

-Aller, pas coupée.

Léodagan se pencha vers son ami et voulut remplir son verre. Sa main tremblait mais il réussit à ne pas trop en renverser. Calogrenant saisit son verre et l'avala d'une traite. Léodagan se laissa tomber s'éclata le front sur le sol. Le froid du carrelage faisait des miracles sur sa tête brûlante. L'autre commença à pousser son bras avec son pied.

-Eh! Dagan?

-Quoi?

-T'es mort?

-Peut-être...

-Dagan?

-Quoi?

-J'aime bien tes boucles.

-Hein? De quoi?

-Les boucles là... Aux oreilles... J'aime bien.

-Ah ça. Ouais ouais c'est cool.

-J'peux regarder?

Léodagan se redressa et s’assit à côté de son ami. Il cala ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lui montra les deux anneaux d'or qui ornaient ses lobes.

-J'aime bien. Ça fait cool.

-...

-Moi aussi j'veux une boucle. Mais genre une seule. Ça fait plus cool que deux. Même si deux c'est cool.

Il acquiesça. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour reprendre une gorgée de vodka, son visage s'illumina. Tout excité il se tourna vers son ami, lui secoua l'épaule et dit :

-Eh! Calo!

-Mfff?

-J'te les perce si tu veux!

-Oh la bonne idée!

Les deux ados se levèrent maladroitement, leurs têtes tournaient un peu.

-Assis. Pas bouger.J'vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Calogrenant prit une des chaises de la table de la salle à manger et s'assit. Léodagan disparut pendant quelques minutes. Aucun bruit soudain, il y eut un grand éclat de vaisselle cassée suivit d'un magistral "merde". Il revint avec un bac à glaçons dans la main droite, une aiguille creuse et une boîte d’allumettes dans l'autre.

-T'as cassé quoiiiii?

-Ta gueule.

Il jeta ses ustensiles sur la table et récupéra un marqueur noir dans le bureau de son père.

-Bouge pas hein? Sinon ça va tout faire foirer.

Calogrenant fit oui de la tête. Léodagan mit un une petite minute à décapuchonner le marqueur. Il prit une des bouteilles d'alcool et en renversa un peu sur un mouchoir. Il l'appliqua sur l'oreille de son ami.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je désin- Je stér- Euh je tue les microbes.

Il saisit ensuite le marqueur et dessina un point sur l'oreille de l'autre.

-Ça c'est fait.

Il sortit un glaçon du bac.

-Tiens mets ça sur ton oreille.

Calogrenant prit le glaçon et le colla à son lobe. Léodagan sortit une allumette de la boîte, s'y reprit à trois fois mais l'enflamma, il l'approcha de l'aiguille pour sa stériliser. Une fois l'outil, relativement, prêt, il fit signe à Calogrenant de lâcher le glaçon. Ce dernier le laissa tomber au sol et il se brisa sur le carrelage, il cala le marqueur derrière l'oreille et son ami et approcha l'aiguille du point dessiné. Calogrenant changea de position.

-Mais bouge pas abruti!

-Je bouge si je veux! 'Tention hein Dagan tu m'donnes, tu me comm- C'est pas toi le chef!

-Ah ouais?!

-Bah ouais!

-Tu vas voir si c'est pas moi le chef!

Il sortit de la pièce et tituba lentement jusqu'au placard de l'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le gros scotch noir qui leur avait servi à faire les cartons pour un déménagement. Il fit tomber quelques cartons de babioles au passage.

-Bah je rangerai demain.

Il se rendit à la cuisine et récupéra une grosse paire de ciseaux orange. Il retourna voir Calogrenant qui était toujours assis sur une des chaises du salon. Il déroula le scotch. Il entreprit d'attacher les poignets et les chevilles de Calogrenant à la chaise. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois mais maintenant il était sûr que l'autre arrêterait de bouger.

-J'ai dit pas bouger.

-Fils de pute.

-Toi-même.

Léodagan prit une grande inspiration et approcha doucement l'aiguille de l'oreille de son ami. Il posa étonnement délicatement la pointe sur le point qu'il avait dessiné auparavant, prit le temps de caler correctement le marqueur derrière l'oreille de l'autre et appuya d'un coup. Cependant, ses mains tremblant toujours, il rata légèrement sa cible et enfonça l'aiguille un peu trop sur le côté et elle ne ressortit pas.

-Eh Putain! Mais ça nique ton truc!

-Chochotte.

Il enfonça l'aiguille plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de l'autre côté. Il la fit ensuite tourner sur elle même sans aucune délicatesse pour agrandir le trou si bien qu'il fit saigner le lobe de son ami. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur ses doigts.

-Ah! Merde.

-Quoi merde?

-J'ai cassé un vaisseau. Ça pisse le sang.

Calogrenant porta la main à son oreille, il constata les dégâts, sa main était pleine de sang, l'autre lui avait définitivement ouvert quelque chose. Il regarda Léodagan et les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Léodagan s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant le ventre. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de rire.

-Mais c'est trop cool! Eh Dagan! J'ai l'oreille percée maintenant!

-En plus avec le sang et tout ça fait blessure de guerre!

-Oh ouais! Eh la classe ou pas la classe?

Ils explosèrent à nouveau de rire. Léodagan se releva et détacha le scotch qui retenait son ami à sa chaise. Il se leva, frotta ses poignets et donna une claque dans le dos de Léodagan accompagnée d'un petit "enfoiré". Il s'avança vers un miroir et observa le résultat.

-Tain ça pisse quand même.

-Attends Calo... Je sais! Je vais te passer un truc.

Léodagan retira sa chemise, prit les ciseaux, coupa la manche et la donna à Calogrenant pour qu'il éponge le sang. Ce dernier la lui rendit après avoir épongé son oreille.

-Attends, attends Dagan! Par contre je mets quoi dans mon trou là.

Ce dernier détacha un de ses deux anneaux dorés et le fit passer dans l'oreille de Calogrenant. Il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir pour admirer le résultat. En apercevant la boucle que son ami lui avait donnée il se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

-Mais Dagan... C'était un cadeau de ta mère.

-On s'en fout, prends.

-Merci. Ça me touche Dagan.

-Ta gueule.

-Tu sais tu fais ton fier comme ça mais au fond tu es un nounours à la guimauve.

-Si tu répètes ça, j'te pète le nez.

Calogrenant sourit et prit son ami dans ses bras. Léodagan le serra à son tour dans ses bras mais il niera jusqu'à sa mort l'existence de cette accolade.


End file.
